


Playing with Food

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Cookies, Darcy says "Oh my Thor", Edible Underpants, F/M, Les Misérables References, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, String Cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy should learn to look before she speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivanoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivanoma/gifts).



> Soulmark AU Reminder: People are born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say. Showing the tattoo before the first meeting is generally taboo.
> 
> Ivanoma submitted this prompt! I have a serious weakness for prompts which leads to a serious Stella's-prompts-theft problem. So keep them coming! We are excited whenever we get an idea from you, and then we plot it out together and giggle. There is lots of giggling.

Darcy had her whole life to consider what to say when she met her Soulmate. Everybody did, really, but Darcy knew she had more fun than others while coming up with the perfect reply to her Soulmate’s eventual question. Sometimes she spent hours thinking about it, and other times she resolved to say whatever came to mind in the moment. But one thing she never gave up was staging intricate scenes every single time she sat down to eat.

This is why she could be found one summer afternoon alone in a break room down the hall from Jane's lab, recreating a musical number from _Les Misérables_ with some rather delicious-looking frosted animal cookies.

"TWO FOUR SIX OH ONE," she sang in a comically deep voice for the bear in her right hand, then switched it up for a nearby elephant: "My name is _Jean_ Val _jean_!"

A snort came from the doorway. "Do you always play with your food?"

Darcy got asked this quite often, so she was used to hearing the words. Tony seemed to enjoy asking, so to retaliate, she'd gotten more and more irreverent each time. (He seemed to enjoy that, too.)

"Actually," she replied, "some food is meant to be played with. Like... string cheese, or edible undies!" She popped the unfortunate Ja _bear_ t in her mouth and turned to stick her tongue out at the billionaire behind her.

She found a shocked Captain America standing there instead.

"You..." he haltingly began.

"Oh my Thor..." Darcy jumped up. "I'm so sorry, wow, I can't even... I can't believe I said that. I can't believe you... had to have that..."

In response, he turned, and with a blush, pulled up his shirt a little. Right above his left hip were her words. _About edible underwear._ Darcy, face and heart full of contrition, moved toward him. She put her hand on his arm as he let go of his shirt and shifted to face her.

"I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you," she promised solemnly.

He nodded. "You will," he agreed.

"I'll start now," she said. "What can I do?"

He cleared his throat. "Well... I guess I've wondering this my whole life, so..."

Darcy, eager to atone, looked up at his face. "What?"

"Do you, uh... have any...?" He avoided her gaze, glancing at the floor bashfully.

She began to get suspicious. "Any what?"

He looked down into her eyes. "String cheese."

* * *

Jane wasn't quite sure why Darcy was pelting Captain America with animal cookies as he ran laughing down the hallway outside her lab. She put a pen in her notebook and got up to investigate.

"Darcy...?"

"Tell you later!" Darcy shouted as she raced past with an armful of tasty ammunition. "Gotta kill my Soulmate with the cast of _Les Mis_ first!"

Jane shook her head and got back to work.

* * *

hey buck

met my soulmate

Yeah, where at?

not a strip club

looks like I owe you $1

yup

and I asked her

Ha!

does she?

we’re at the grocery store right now

i’m trying to decide between mozzarella and colby.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171699790088/playing-with-food)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
